Quén ya macë Rámalóci
by Legato with vengeance
Summary: The first prose (not poem) text that I know of on Fanfiction.net in Quenya, elvish. It's only here becuase it's in Quenya, not becuase of the story.


Ok, I was going to write the author note in quenya, but I found out it that would mean making new words, so I'm writing it in English.

Now, as I wanted to say in Quenya; I took a look at all the stories (::cough::poems::cough::) in Quenya on ff dot net (and fictionpress, also) and found a surprising lack of prose. So I'm taking it on myself to fix that problem by implementing a series of original short stories (and maybe some longer chapter stories as my skill and free time increase)

Just remember I'm no expert and revisions are welcome. In fact I'm almost positive there have been instances where I used a passive particle for a gerund, so please tell me where.

Also this story does not take place in Middle Earth (or Valinor or Calacirya or Túna or...) and has nothing to do with LR or the Simarilion, but it's here because it's in Elvish and most people who know Elvish are on Fanfiction dot net and not Fiction press dot com.

note that if you see a random apostrophe that's not a contraction, that's an author's note.

Legato with vengeance

P.S. translations coming soon. Maybe….

**Quén**** ya macë Rámalóci**

Minë ré mára loassë; nér marnë pitya opelë. Nér sina ne**_'_** i anpolda i opelessë ar polnë mahtë ancurunen opelessë. I essë nérwa sina ne Menel; ya aiyha "heaven" i lambessë Inwilliso.**_'_** Menel umë herenya an nostrarirya uharyenë malta var míri. Sië sahtineryë mótë lattassë mírion. Mal mótië sina carnë Menel polda ar Menel melnë mótië sina an carneseryë polda.

Lerina lumisserya Menel melnë vantë tauressë harë i pitya opelë. Ilya ré, mi tana nómë, Menel ortanë alda ar yulun_**'**_ i alda i anda tienna ya lelyenë coaryanna. Sé i coarya Menel carnë i alda turu helda maryanen. San manteryë míruvórerya ar massarya, san fumneryë caimanna poreo._**'**_

Ai Menel, an quantë nyérenen ne i cuilelya, mal umes ve sina anda._**'**_

****

Sië nes, minë ré Menel lelyanë i lattanna mírion, as cemenepelecorya_**'**_ rómannarya._**'**_ Mal Menel ucennë i tie vanteneryë ar lantanë sandenen, rísta caserya. San pitya nér vantenë i tienna ar cennë Mennel caitië tienna. I nér sina ne manë nér ar haryanë nyérë anaMenel, sië lelndë coaryanna mal Menel. Mi coarya i nér, ya estanë Nolwë, envinyatanë Menel, mal nes anda lúm_**'**_ epë Menel polnë vantë var quetë.

Rato Menel hanyanë Nolwë ar cennë sa i nér ne manë ar Menel sintë neryë rucindo Nolwenna an ilqua Nolë acárië Menelen. Sie minë ré Menel equë, "Andavë amárien as le, sí merin enantë i manë atániellë nin. Ná ya engwë polin len?"

"Tancavë, mal i engwë merin polë firë le, sië umerin carelyes."

"Lau, merin anantë manella. Mana ná sa engwë?"

"Sië merilyë nyaren le i quenta? Tancavë, nyaruvan le...

****

"Nes andavë lúm_**'**_ yá, tancavë nes. San nen polda nessa nér i nórë alrarwanna. Mi tana nómë nen taura ar haryanen arta._**'**_ I artassë haryanen foa. Harya sina tuvunen atarinyallo i autieryanna. Tancavë nes ya, tancavë. San, minë ré mernen vantë i tauressë har artanya. San harnen rávë artanyallo. Nes aica rávë, ve i rávë ulundó, mal umenes, nes rámalóce. Cennenyes ar cenneryen. San racenen i curu antaneryë ninna ar lelyanen vaháya.

"Ar sí nan ú malta ar máran tittta coassë sina. Etelehtuvalyë coanya?"

Menel cennë i mara Nolwo ar eques, "N_**'**_."

****

Sië Menel lelyanë i taurë terë ar tulnë i artanna Nolweva. I arta ne i analta car mí nórë. Rato Menel cennë i sai i artassë ar Menel rucnë i saillo mal oanteryë caureryallo ar lelyanë mí arta i Rámalóceva. Panta i andondi eque Menel, "Tula ar mahta asen!"

Ar i rámalócë, as i essë Úsangië, tulnë tumbollo arto eque, "Fantenë Firë! Fira!" Sië Menel ar Úsangië mahtanë i artassë ar Menel macnë i rámalócë ar lelyanë tanë i cár Úsangië Nolwenna.

Nolwë ne valin i cenelanna i cárwa Úsangio ar equë, "Rámalócë sina ne taura, mal elyë, Menel, macnë i rauco. Merin hantelye. Merilyë i haryanya? var artanya?"

"Avan, i macië ne annalya nillo. La merin anna i annan."

****

Sië Menel istala liquenenna, ar ne valin mí lemyala lúmenn cuilelyo.

**I Metta**

_**'**_në: Ok, there isn't really a decided way to say 'was' so I just picked one and stuck with it.

_**'**_this actually wasn't supposed to mean England in Quenya but it did at one time then Tolkien changed its meaning to 'Faëry' whatever that is.

_**'**_yulunë: "carried" (dumb homophones!)

_**'**_poreo: "of straw" (just clarifying)

_**'**_Mal umes ve sina anda: "But it wasn't this way long" (Its a bit to much of an English idiom so it decided to translate it here)

_**'**_Cemenepelecorya: literealy "his eath-axe" Its my best atempt at a word for shovel or pick-axe.

_**'**_Rómannarya: "upon his shoulder" (homophones strike again)

_**'**_Lúmë: "time" (homophones once more)

_**'**_atániellë: "you have shown" that would be using plural you "-ll" as a formal pronound.

_**'**_Lúmë: look up two notes

_**'**_Arta: "fort" not "across"

_**'**_As in, "[it] is [so]"

_**'**_Úsangië: "bad necesity"


End file.
